Fluffy Ever After
by ZombiesloveMangoes
Summary: This is an Always AU my friend had the idea i had the technique so enjoy K for inudendos I don't know review if it should be higher than that


Beckett hurried to run to her apartment. She was shaking with excitement. After all that had happened she still had that one date for her to set things straight. She ran to her room and grabbed her surprise. She hurried since it was in a complete down pour. After all of the wait she could finally indulge, or better yet have him indulge. She moved her hand in front of her face to clear the racing thoughts in her mind and hurried out her door. She ran to her car and set the surprise in the passenger's seat. She barely managed to calm her nerves and drive by the time she was at his door. She steeled herself and hid her hands behind her back. She managed to knock on the door and she heard him walking through the hollow loft. He reached the door and flung it open. He had a solemn look on his face.

"You came." He said not moving the door any more.

"Yea I-"She smiled at the ground and wrung the sheet out in her hands. He tried to look behind her, yet she blocked his view. "I promised I was going to be here." He still didn't change expression. She thought now or never and her lips curved into a broad smile. Sadly Castle had not changed expression; in fact the only thing that changed was his grip on the door. She left her surprise behind her and grabbed his face. She closed the gap and kissed him deeply. She broke apart and her smile curled into yet another smile as she reached for her pillow and flung it around and hit him square in the chest. He stumbled back dazed and obviously confused. She laughed his stone face loosened. He still didn't understand what was going on, but he thought he got the picture. He looked around a little bit throwing her off and he ran to his room quickly and grabbed his own pillow. By the time he had come back she was gone. He slowed down a bit. The door was closed had he imagined this whole thing, he was about to put the pillow back when a burst of feathers shot through the air colliding with his back. This was real. He smiled and turned around. She was fast, but he had to be faster. He heard footsteps and moved ahead of them. He surprised her and she yelped. She ducked as he swung so instead of hitting her chest it hit her head on at her face. He stopped as she crumbled to the ground. He was at her side in an instant.

"Beckett, are you okay?" She smiled behind her hair and flung herself at him, pillow first she knocked him in the chest. She smiled and laughed. He so desperately wanted to kiss her again, and know what had happened to his partner and what was going on in that beautiful head of hers. Although he couldn't stand to want to be un-mad at her that smile was the smile he had tried to pry from her for four years. After all of that he doesn't really care how or why he gets to see it. It was like a unicorn all it really was is a donkey with a plunger stuck to its head, but it was that moment when you feel as though it could bring miracles. If this was there double feature he sure wished it would never end. She sat up still smiling. He managed to gather himself enough to look her in the eye. She lowered her gaze for a bit her smile fading.

"I'm sorry I ever made you mad, infuriated even, and made you want to give up, or make you say 'Was this all worth it?'," She looked at him her eyes twinkling in the lightning flashes. "I'd say it was worth every minute." She smiled again and launched her pillow at him. He barely managed to block it in time for her to get up and hide.

"You know now that Alexis is off at college I have no one to play laser tag with." He got up and looked around.

"You think you can get me to come out don't you?"

"Nope, but it was worth a shot." There was movement from just beyond his couch and he stalked it until he heard some more noises on the opposite side of the room. He turned around and she ran from where she was hiding and flung yet another pillow at him. She snickered and grabbed hers back as he whipped around.

"I might just take you up on that offer."

"What offer?" She stood in front of him now sneering. He held up his pillow as she threw the pillow with deadly accuracy. "Good aim, practice a lot."

"I had my share of slumber parties." He looked from the top of his pillow and she was right in front of him and hit him with her pillow. "You better not be letting me win."

"No really I am bad at these things." She lifted an eyebrow at him.

"You ARE letting me win!" She hit like gun fire. "Bad move writer boy." He exaggerated his death.

"The light it's fading, I feel so cold, is that the tunnel." He crouched on the ground and grabbed his heart. "Fading fast, I don't know if I'll make it." He lifted his hand and then let it fall dramatically. He closed his eyes and held his breath. She hit him hard one more time.

"And they say your mom's the actor." He opened one eye and raised himself onto his elbows.

"Hey that was Emmy winning right there."

"Yes, for worst death in history." He slowly got up his hands above his head in surrender.

"Fine you got me." She held the pillow to her hip. He stood up and threw the pillow onto the couch holding his hand out to hers. "I wasn't expecting you to come so I didn't make anything to eat…" He trailed off.

"Don't worry I can cook." She handed him her pillow and the pillow sent up a flourish of scents, ones that he wished he knew better, he sat it on the couch and followed her into his kitchen. It was a strange feeling having her in his loft and she wasn't being forced against her will. Not that he would it was just the thought that had occurred to him. She quickly rummaged through and looked at all he had. She sighed and grabbed her phone she dialed a number and it must have picked up instantly.

"What do you want?"

"I thought you said you could cook?"

"I'm feeling lazy. What do you want?" She repeated.

"What are you ordering?"

"Pizza."

"Hmm cheese will do."

"Pepperoni it is." She ordered their pizza which came soon after.

"You know I could have been allergic to pepperoni."

"I was willing to take that risk."

"Really because it is not pretty I swear I could have bloated up and it would not be my best look."

"Oh no, Castle not looking ruggedly handsome what a shame." She shook her head and took a bite out of her piece of pizza.

"That would be a horrific day now wouldn't it?"

"Hmm." Was all she managed to say with her mouth full of pizza. Some of the cheese had stuck to her chin. His hand itched to wipe it away, but he knew exactly what she was going to do if he did that. He pointed to his chin and she looked at him for a moment and then got the picture. She grabbed a napkin and wiped her mouth. He sighed,

"Beckett," He paused looking for the words. "I am sorry."

"I know you are. You always were, it was me not you." She smiled at him which caught him by surprise. She finished off her pizza and reached for another one. They ate their pizzas in silence listening to the rain thrum on the roof and watch the fire dance. They finished and Beckett laid her head on the back of the couch looking at the roof. "I should have just drunk the bottle of oil in the pantry."

"'Just ate a fatty meal, now you gotta beef with that'" He looked over at her.

"Now don't you go quoting commercials?"

"Oh don't worry most of them are really cheesy anyways"

"Sadly so are you."

"You know sometimes that hurts." He says grinning.

"I bet you can handle yourself, your mother is Martha."

"Touché." She looked at him as he looked back at the fire.

"You think this storm will lift?"

"I think it will take time, but if we are patient it will be all worth it." He watched the sparks dance in the flames the light reflecting in his eyes. She looked from him to the fire then again at him.

"Time and patience two things a cop never really learns to deal with." She got up and took all of their dishes and stuff he got up as well and helped her out.

"You don't need to do that you are my guest."

"I find it easier to clean than sit around like a bum."

"Then you haven't been to any of my parties."

"Never been invited now have I?" She raised an eyebrow looking over her shoulder at him. He looked away pretending not to hear.

"Hmm what?" He smirked looking at the ceiling. He looked back and saw that she had frozen. "Is everything alright?" She was all still except for her creeping hand that was reaching for anything really. "Beckett?" He got up and she made a high pitched yelp. He got to her side and saw what was causing this. "A spider." She nodded and threw a fork at it.

"I hate those things." It scurried a little bit closer and she grabbed onto him. "Kill it! Kill it!" She repeated. He had reached for his shoe and strategically aimed for the spider while Beckett had an iron grip on his arm. She also kept repeating 'Kill it' in a whispered shrill voice. As much as he wanted to taunt her seeing her like this was just too much torture. Who knew she had a thing for hating spiders. He finally threw his shoe at it which hit his target with exceptional accuracy.

"Well…" He turned around and looked at her as she detached her nails from his bone. "A little bit of information that I could know about?"

"I HATE spiders."

"I would never have guessed."

"But if you tell anyone, I know where you live." She pointed a finger in his face and he backed up with his hands in the air.

"Your secrets safe with me." He cleaned up the rest of the kitchen which wasn't much because of the lack of dishes. Beckett sat down on one of the bar stools and watched him. Why hadn't she done this sooner? This was fun. Then again she knew why she hadn't done this before yet she felt as though they had been doing this for the last four years. She held her head in her hands and closed her eyes. Castle turned around and saw she looked like she was thinking. He wiped off the counter and had some water left over on the towel. He smiled and whipped the towel; so that it flung all of the water onto her. She flicked her eyes open and wiped off her face. She ran over to the sink and grabbed the hose. She turned on the water and shot him really quickly so that way it didn't flood the floors. His whole shirt was soaking wet and he had the sudden thought. He took his shirt off and wrung it out over her head. She had water dripping from her eyes and she shot him a few more times.

"Now Beckett I don't think that's fair, I took off my shirt. So what about you?"

"You're going to have to catch me first." She turned off the water and ran around the breakfast bar and headed for a hiding place. He picked up his shirt and sat it on the counter. He smiled as he looked around his loft searching for Beckett. She stood behind on one his many bookshelves. She rests her head looking up at the ceiling. She sighed and looked around the corner. He was gone. She had a puzzled look on her face and took a small step from around the shelf. She saw that he wasn't going to get her, so she walked around deer like. Always alert and footsteps barely making any noise. She straightened her back a bit and stopped. She listened and something caught her eye. She made a split second decision and walked in the opposite direction. She heard movement and she headed back for shelter by the book cases. She was looking forward forgetting to look behind her and Castle grabbed her shoulders gently, so she wouldn't bite his head off. She yelped a bit and spun around to face him.

"I caught you." He said with a sly smirk. She got closer with her own smile of her own.

"Seems as though you did."

"You know what that means." She nodded slowly to taunt him and took off her shirt. He was about to get excited when he saw she had on an undershirt. "Aw come on." He face palmed. She chuckled and threw her somewhat wet shirt onto his face. "That is not fair."

"Did you really think I would strip for you?"

"Well I was kind of hoping."

"It's fun to taunt you. Why would I stop now?" She slyly walked into the kitchen again. He grabbed her shirt off of his face and wrung it between his fists. He followed her and hung her shirt on the back of one of the chairs.

"Because it would be nice." She looked back at him and pouted a bit.

"And where is the fun in that."

"Right, you and the word nice in the same sentence. Tragedy." He put his face in his hands. She flicked him on the back of his head. "Eh!"

"You should watch your mouth." She smirked and pulled out her phone

"Have I bored you already?"

"No it's time for a little fun" She says looking through her contacts then frowning. "Gimme your phone."

"Are you going to break it?" He says holding his pocket. She gave him a look and held out her hand. He gave it to her reluctantly. "I have had to replace my phone like, four times because of you." She ignores him and finds what she wanted she gives him his phone back and types in the number. She puts it to her ear and then puts it on speaker. The person answers,

"Hello?" Beckett smiles and hands the phone to Castle. He is confused the voice comes again, "Hello is anybody there?" Oh he whispers. He puts on an accent.

"Yes your 45 egg rolls, 13 general's chicken and your 82 sodas are ready to be delivered."

"What I didn't order any of that? Hang on." The voice gets muffled and Castle and Beckett start to chuckle. In the background they can hear Alexis talking to her friends. 'Who order all of the food?' No one answers and she comes back. "I think you have the wrong phone number." Her voice is somewhat panicky. Beckett gets on the phone.

"No refunds, no cash back, no cancellations." Alexis sounds really panicked now.

"I'm sorry I didn't order any of this food. I can't even pay for any of it." Her voice gets distant as if she is looking at the phone. "Wait, who is this? What company do you work for?" Her voice gets closer. The background noise fading. They look at each other. And start to laugh.

"I KNEW IT! WHO IS THIS?" They hang up the phone and laugh.

"She is going to know it was me."

"Why do you think I used my phone?" He gave this some thought and gave her a look.

"I see. You know some times I forget how extraordinary you are."

"I'm glad to know you doubt me." He held up his hands.

"I said sometimes." She puts her phone back and Castle's rings. He picks it up.

"Hey Alexis." He says smiling. The voice in the phone is loud and very upset. "Someone prank called you? Well do you know who it was?" He says trying to hide the laughter in his voice. The voice came again louder and more hysteric. 'I think it was a prank call I don't know, I don't have the number in my phone.' Beckett is trying to keep from smiling because smiling would cause him to smile which would give away their strategy. "Honey its okay it was probably somebody out at a party having fun just like you." He nodded few times and then finished up his conversation. The voice on the other side of the line calmed and hung up. Castle gave a wicked look. "That was torture. Poor Alexis she is probably just in hysterics."

"From the sound of it she was damaged." He smirked at her.

"You are making me a terrible father."

"I always did like the bad boys." She leaned over the cold counter his breath catching a bit in his throat because of the effect of the cold counter. He tried to keep his eyes up, but of course this is the exact affect she wanted. She smirked at him and stood up. He was still staring at the spot where she was hypnotizing him. It took until he couldn't breathe for him to look back up at her. _She is going to kill me if she keeps doing that_. He summarized as she cocked her head at him.

"What?"

"I thought I lost you there."

"You almost did."

"Luckily I didn't I wouldn't have anyone to play with" She threw on a pout.

"If looks could kill."

"Then I would be a serial killer."

"I wouldn't doubt it." She walked around the counter to the couch and sat down with a squeak.

"We were going to watch a double feature, right?" He turned around in the chair.

"Well if you insist." He slid off of the chair and sashayed to the couch. He grabbed the remote and jammed a few buttons on it as the TV began to cooperate. She curled up onto his shoulder and let out a breath. He sat down the remote and configured his legs around hers. They held onto this small embrace for what felt like hours. As both of the movies came to an end their eyes had rested. Bodies entwining into one and a smile escaped Beckett's lips. As though this was a dream she would never wake up from.

* * *

This is just a one shot me and my friend came up with ok this was my friends idea I just wrote it I hoped you all liked it this is an Always AU SHOUT OUT TO SHELBY (you know who you are)


End file.
